Kombathammer 40k: Space Marine
by Roktoof
Summary: An ex-Captain of the Ultramarines' 2nd Company crash lands into a planet not known to the galaxy after a long jump to the Warp. Now, in a world where humans,daemons and mutants clash in hand-to-hand combat, will this Space Marine adapt to this "Mortal Kombat" while surviving to where there is no Emperor to save him? (DISCONTINUED).
1. Intro: Crash Landing

Captain Titus thought he had done it, first was vanquishing Warboss Grimskull, then killing Chaos Lord Nemeroth, which he showed no mercy after crushing the heretic's head and snap the experimental device he used to invade Forge World Graia, by using the corpse of Inquisitor Drogan to manipulate the Ultramarines into thinking that the Psychic Scourge could be used into killing the invading Ork WAAAGH!, that was 1 million strong. Even Titus acknowledged that his company couldn't be enough into stopping that many Greenskins, but he carried it out nonetheless, because he knew that the battle was enough to stall the invaders for the Imperial reinforcements to arrive, but what he did forced the Orks to retreat from the battle. Things, didn't go so well for him as of right now. He was charged of heresy by his Brother Sergeant and his brothers were about to be charged of the same thing, but ultimately, he volunteered himself in the terms that the Inquisitor leaves his brothers and the Lieutenant he helped defend Graia alone. He had done much to the Imperium, and in return, he was arrested under suspicions of heresy, because of the fact that he can resist psykers, which Nemeroth believes that he could be connected by Chaos.

The Ultramarine was aboard with four Black Templars surrounding him and an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus, just as they were crossing the Warp, but...

"ALERT! ALERT! STARBOARD ENGINES CRITICALLY DAMAGED! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

That wasn't the pilot speaking, it was the machine spirit informing them. And it was true, that what the ship that they aboard on was damaged. Titus guessed that the daemons of the Warp had probably caused the damaged, but suddenly, just as they were about to hold tight...

 ***CRASH!***

A black man with metal arms clad in Kelvar armor with the USA patch and a name patch titled 'Briggs' along with army pants and boots, arrives at the crash site with a force of about 80 men along with a blonde woman clad in a hat with the Special Forces logo, she wears a two colored blue and black leather jacket and a gray shirt, black pants with blue leather pieces attached to them, carries a gun on the right side, with a couple of pockets and a belts, she has black gauntlets on her arms.

"Check the bodies!" the woman ordered.

"Yes ma'm." a soldier replied.

"So General Sonya Blade, what have we got here?" the man with the metal arms said.

"Dunno Jax, looks like we got some robots that got wrecked along with some man in weird clothes." Sonya said, upon seeing the corpses of the dead Black Templars and the Inquisitor.

"Not likely." Jax commented, upon lifting his flashlight on the corpses in a manner that a police officer does.

"Ma'm, sir."

"What is it, soldier?"

"These corpses are human, sir, we just managed to find one alive in the wreckage."

Jax and Sonya found a dozen of their soldiers lifting one of the "robots" in a stretcher, one that's clad in blue and gold. They immediately placed it down, with great effort when their superiors arrived.

"What do you think of this, General?" Jax said.

"Dunno." Sonya turned on her flashlight and went to examine the unconscious Space Marine. "Looks like he's Caucasian, about 8 foot tall, he's got some bolts lodged to his forehead, and it looks like what he's got some U on the center of that armor. No idea how much he weighs though."

"We just managed to lift him barely, ma'm, he's just too heavy."

Jax placed his head down on the armor but backed off when the Space Marine was breathing hoarsely, which Sonya placed a breathing bag on his mouth and said "Come on, breathe."

Jax carried the stretcher the man was in along with a couple dozen soldiers after barking out "GET SOME HELP NOW!"

The giant was something of great curiosity, and they needed to know what he is.

* * *

2 hours later, Titus woke up just barely in a quartet of folding beds strapped together in a military hospital, he lifted his head and saw a couple of his captors talking to a blind man wearing wears a black body suit with red accents. He wears a sash across his chest, depicting a dragon, and a black pauldron on his right shoulder. Attached to his belt is a small satchel. He wears red knee pads and black boots. His signature red bandana is worn across his eyes, though his outfit was coat-like and the facial hair he sported were graying.

"I can't really read his mind, General. He seemed to be resistant to my mental touch."

"That's weird. Did you try lifting him?"

"No, ma'm, his weight is so immense."

Sonya dismissed the blind man and went back on the tent Titus was in. The ex-Captain of the Ultramarines' 2nd Company obviously didn't know what was going on, but he could tell that where he is doesn't seem to be heretical. He would have a discussion with the blind psyker later when he broke out of this.

Suddenly, he broke up to his feet and out of the tent and went around his view. The men around the man with bionics and the woman stopped behind them and pointed their guns at him. He was sure that they reminded him of the Imperial Guard in some way, but more incompetent.

"Whoever you are, stand down. We got you surrounded."

Titus knew he had no choice but didn't care. He never cared if these soldiers trained their guns at his head but charged anyways...

* * *

 **AND THAT'S ABOUT IT!**


	2. Bio about Titus (updated)

**BIO: Captain Titus**

 **AGE: Unknown**

 **Place of Origin: Unknown**

 **Fighting Style: Hand-to-hand combat (advanced), street fighting**

 **Weapons (later in future chapters): Chainsword and Bolt Pistol.**

 **Varieties:**

 **Tactical: Gains the ability to perform counters at every attack thrown**

 **Assault: Gains the ability to perform dangerously aggressive attacks**

 **Devastator** **: Gains the ability to use weapons when fighting.**

 **Moves:**

 **Shoulder Barge: Titus rams the opponent like a truck running through a brick wall (Assault)**

 **Frag Grenade: Titus throws a grenade that explodes on impact. (Devastator)**

 **Sucker Punch: Titus drives away the opponent attacking him with a sucker in the face. (Tactical)**

 **Bolter Fire: Titus fires his bolt pistol at the opponent. (Devastator)**

 **Cannonball: Titus hurls himself at the opponent like a rolling ball. (Assault)**

 **Disarm: Titus breaks the elbow or the knee of the opponent with an elbow drop then draws him/her away with a kick to the face. (Tactical)**

 **Vengeance Barrage: Titus fires a barrage of sticky grenades via Vengeance Launcher at his opponent's chest which blow up instantly. (Devastator)**

 **Sure Shot: Titus hits the opponent dead center in the chest with a Stalker Bolter. (Devastator)**

 **Superman Punch: Titus jumps to the sky to deliver a flying punch to the opponent. (Devastator)**

 **Jump: Titus leaps high then lands in front of the opponent, knocking him/her away. (Assault)**

 **Dropkick: Titus hits the opponent midair with a dropkick to interrupt him/her. (Tactical)**

 **Indominus: Titus spears the opponent and rolls up and slams him/her roughly against the ground. (Assault)**

 **Stonehead: Titus headbutts the opponent in counter of any punch at him. (Tactical)**

 **Fly Away: Titus grabs the foot of the opponent and kicks him/her away across the stage. (Tactical)**

 **Drift: Titus pulls out his Kraken Bolter to knock down the opponent after elbowing him/her to the face. (Devastator)**

 **Decimate: Titus impales his Chainsword at the opponent's stomach then saws the insides then kick his/her to the ground. (Devastator)**

 **Decapitate: Titus plunges his knife at the opponents head then pulls it out brutally, knocking him/her down while stunned. (Tactical)**

 **Knock Off: Titus guts the opponent with his chainsword and knocks him/her in the head and in the ground. (Devastator)**

 **Vindicate: Titus guts the opponent with his chainsword while lifting him/her high and knocks him/her off, sending her flying. (Devastator)**

 **Dissipate: Titus punches the opponent in the gut and sends him/her flying with an uppercut. (Assault)**

 **Lobotomize: Titus guts the opponent, sending him/her kneeling then plunges his chainsword right at the skull then knocks him/her off. (Devastator)**

 **X-ray Move:**

 **For the Emperor!: Titus disorients the opponent with a punch directed at the opponent's nose or eyes and chokeslams the opponent to the ground and crush his/her head underneath his foot.**

 **Fatalities:**

 **Death to the Heretic: Titus interrupts his opponent's punch and crushes his/her skull with incredible force. (Tactical)**

 **Death to the Alien: Titus kicks the opponent in the stomach to send him/her kneeling then crushes his skull in a curb stomp. (Assault)**

 **Death to the Mutant: Titus plunges his chainsword into his opponent's chest and saws the insides till the enemy stops shaking. (Devastator)**

 **Ending: If Titus defeats Corrupted Shinnok, he will find his potential into joining Special Forces after Sonya and Jax convince him to join them, because he saved the realms from complete destruction. He served usually as combat instructor and chief tactical advisor of the Special Forces, usually aiding out in most missions after brokering a permanent truce between the Lin Kwei and the Shirai-Ryu. He will also provide the team with extensive physical and combat training in drills at Saturdays and Wednesdays, rather than joining them.**

 _"I have defeated the daemon known as Shinnok and purged his heresy from Holy Terra, or as the inhabitants call, Earthrealm. The woman known as Sonya Blade and the man with the machine arms known as Jackson Briggs have seen my potential in combat and offered me a place in their organization called Special Forces. It was rather meticulous at first, considering that the inhabitants here have never seen an Astartes, but eventually I blended in. They have eternally tasked me to train their recruits and their team my own knowledge of combat. Cassandra Cage, daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade had shown great skills that nearly toppled mine, but I held her in high regard when she defeated me in what the inhabitants call "Mortal Kombat", though I took the others seriously when they couldn't vanquish me. I have also held a truce between the humans known as Sub-Zero and Scorpion to ensure their kind does not go to war again. For the Emperor, eternally."_


	3. First Contact

**THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

Titus woke up with a throbbing headache. He probably was stupid enough to run through that line of gunfire, in which he savagely beaten Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kenshi and the man with the bionic arms known as Jackson Briggs before the latter went up and sucker punched him in the jaw. Now here he was, covered in metal-alloy restraints locked in a bed, thinking that this is where they would study him, perhaps kill him by dissecting his body, though his armor would save him from that. Literally, his super-enhanced ears heard the word 'Jacqui', which he assumed as the daughter of Jax himself, if only he knew who this person really was, had he really freed himself. Sure being locked in Nemeroth's psychic grip was totally restraining, but it was nothing compared with the predicament he was in today. He would have thought better than just charging against some strangers, but the world he was in was a complete mystery to him. This world wasn't even charted or indicated by any maps of the Astronomican that Titus himself was familiar of. It wasn't Graia either.

* * *

"I can't really read his mind yet Hanzo. His mental fortitude is nothing I've seen before."

"That seemed rather mysterious Kenshi. Couldn't you and Takeda work together to read out his mind?"

"Not quite Master Hasashi, the guy's way too tough on both body and mind."

"I see, then we shall propose an interview from General Blade. She nearly fell to death fighting that giant."

"Sorry Master, Sonya's beat up real bad."

"What about your companions Takeda?"

"Don't think so Master, haven't heard word from them in days."

"I see. You both figure a way to deal with this titan, I will depart for the Lin Kuei Temple to discuss certain matters with Sub-Zero, including what has transpired."

"Farewell, friend."

"Farewell, Master."

With that, the man known as 'Hanzo Hasashi' departed, leaving Kenshi, and his son Takeda, to handle Titus. He was nothing they've seen before.

* * *

2 hours later, Takeda, in his Lasher outfit, was splashing his face with water in a sink, in a empty comfort room where no one else was nearby. He had never seen a giant so strong and powerful enough that took down his father, Sonya, her husband Johnny, and Jax, who went back up to KO him. That is till he heard a voice.

"Hey Takeda."

He recognized that voice. That wasn't his father, it was rather female.

He turned around and saw one Jacqueline Briggs, who donned an pink with black striped women's singlet with magenta long straps reaching her legs, following with blue athletic sneakers.

Takeda went uneasy upon seeing Jacqui. He knew how protective her father was, and how he couldn't tell his father about this relationship he had. Otherwise, if Jax found out, Takeda would have been crawling to Kenshi with a broken jaw, since Cassie Cage told them how her father's encounter with Jacqui's father didn't go well while they were imprisoned in that ship after Kotal Kahn betrayed them.

"H-hey Jacqui."

Obviously thinking that she was going to seduce him, Takeda gulped, now afraid on what would happen next. It was unlikely for Jacqui to walk in the men's room like a trespassing pervert.

Suddenly, Jacqui handed him a dossier of what seemed to be the next mission. She knew that Takeda didn't know how to commit, but she was going to teach him how, easy or hard, she didn't care, but walked away, giving Takeda a wink before walking away. The son of Kenshi then opened the dossier, curious about what's inside, not even wiping off the blush in his face.

* * *

"You are certain this giant is of unknown power?"

"Yes, I am certain, Grandmaster."

"Grandmaster! We have a visitor!"

"Let him in." he said calmly.

Then Hanzo entered and walked, looking at a man with ice blue eyes but with no irises. He also had a scar dug deep at his eyes with an outfit was similar to his earlier appearance, but twisted by the sensibilities of the Netherrealm, which included a steel spine-like decoration on his back and a more armored vest.

"Master Hasashi."

"Grandmaster Liang."

"I assume you are here for discussion on how to defeat the giant."

"Wise, but yes. I wish to challenge him in Mortal Kombat. But he is from a world we do not know. He will not know what it is."

"But he can learn what Mortal Kombat is when we demonstrate him. He may not know how to fight with his bare hands, but I fear we may lose our kin fighting him."

"Then we may not rely on them to defeat him. General Blade and Major Briggs have fallen to his might, but I fear he seems to be some sort of agent from the Netherrealm."

"That's impossible. He does not know what the Netherrealm is nor what is Outworld and it is best we do not tell him, lest he wreaks havoc should we tell him."

"Should we test his skill in kombat?"

"Yes. We shall."

* * *

Titus managed to break through these restraints with absolute effort, and with that, Kenshi and Takeda readied themselves for battle, since they both knew that the giant would crash through the door to break out. Takeda charged at the intimidating giant after pulling out his whips then swung them at the Space Marine, who took both hits then rolled in front of the young man then knocked him over with a Shoulder Barge, sending him flying to a wall, knocking him out cold. Then Titus looked at the blind psyker, who gritted his teeth, furious that this giant dared harmed his son.

"Stay right there stranger! Go any further and I will take your life!"

"It is better to die for the Emperor than live for myself." Titus mused in reaction, then faced him in his _Tactical_ Variation.

Kenshi jumped up and prepared for a flying kick to the face, but Titus beat him to the punch and intercepted his flying kick midair with a dropkick, knocking him down, he then managed to leap up to his feet and went in for a couple of punches, following a backhand, which were all blocked by the Space Marine, who countered them by placing a sucker punch at his face, then clapped his hands together at Kenshi's head, following with a six hit combo of punches. Kenshi went in for a punch of his own, only for the giant to catch it and headbutt him, but again, Kenshi kicked him, but Titus blocked it and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the stage. Kenshi managed to shrug off his injuries just barely and approached Titus, who eventually performed his X-Ray move; Titus punched Kenshi to disorient him then chokeslammed him to the ground, crushing his spine like twigs at the impact then eventually stepped on his face momentarily, crushing a quarter of his skull.

Eventually Kenshi was too injured to get up, so the victory went to Titus.

"You are quite a fearsome psyker, but I will not fall down so easily." Titus commented to the knocked out Kenshi.

"Hey!"

Jacqui Briggs showed up, in her Full-Auto variation and tried to punch Titus, who only tossed her to the floor like a ragdoll. Eventually, she pounded her fists to the floor then stood up agitated, with Takeda joining her, although despite being together, they went at the Space Marine who blocked and countered their attacked in sync, eventually elbowing Takeda in the jaw and punching Jacqui in the nose whenever it was a target of opportunity. Eventually, Titus knocked both out with a jumping roundhouse kick.

Then suddenly two men stood before him.

He saw two ninjas clad in different color patterns though the one with the ponytail and yellow bandanna had a yellow goatee and a face-length beard. He also worn a collar pattern uniform similar to the scarred man but didn't possess the coat-like features. Intriguing was that this man had two swords crossed together, wielded on his back. Though the Space Marine knew he didn't have the proper wargear to handle the two men properly, he went along nonetheless.

"So this is the giant you speak of?" the scarred man told Hanzo.

"Yes, and he seems to be aggravated to our presence, Sub-Zero."

"We'll see."

The scarred man tried to approach Titus only to counter his fist for a palm strike at his face. This didn't haze the giant at the slightest but tried to charge again, only to be frozen in a ball of ice. The Space Marine didn't react in time when the man uppercut him in the face, knocking him down in the ground. He stood up again, in his _Assault_ variation.

"You are strong, giant, but raw power is no substitute for true strength." the man in his _Grandmaster_ variation said, not even intimidated by Titus' size.

Titus went for a Shoulder Barge which knocked down Sub-Zero but he leaped to his feet and went for a set of punches, following a kick, but Titus soaked up most of the hits then jumped up and went for a Cannonball, knocking down the Grandmaster. He was going steady on the giant, who countered his kick with a clean punch in the stomach then was knocked down on the ground again with an uppercut to the face. Titus charged again but unexpectedly tackled Sub-Zero's Ice Clone, freezing himself, then was received a kick to the face, then was thrown an Ice Clone at the face which Sub-Zero used to leap up and kick him in the face in mid-air. Eventually, Titus stood up and beaten Sub-Zero black and blue, but the Grandmaster froze him again midway and blasted him dead center with an Ice Ball, but Titus didn't go down that easily and knocked out the Grandmaster with another Shoulder Barge.

"I do not rely on raw strength alone to win, heretic." Titus commented.

Before Titus could engage the one known as Hanzo "Scorpion" Hasashi, a barrage of lights blinded both men's eyes, revealing a grinning Jax, looking utterly satisfied.

"Don't worry, I got this." Jax said, prompting Hanzo to stand down. Titus was familiar with the man that knocked him out in seconds after beating him by his metal arms.

Before Titus could respond, a trio of tear gas was thrown at his face, his surroundings were now fading to black after inhaling the gas as he struggled to get up on his knees sternly, only for Scorpion to stop his fighting by kicking him across his cheek, then everything he saw, were now going black, passing out from the overwhelming inhaling dose of tear gas.

* * *

 **Welp, I don't think I can continue, but I will when I have more inspiration, time and more reviews, so DON'T FERGET TO READ 'N' REVIEW YA GITZ!**


	4. Introductions and Roughhousing

The Space Marine woke up from all of the confusion after barging from his supposed prison cell to where he was standing and just when the humans had their guns pointed at his head, he was sure that his head was not bulletproof.

"Take it easy, big guy. We're not here to hurt you."

Titus recognized that voice as Jax Briggs, the man with the machine arms, and when he looked at the ebony man, he wondered what happened to him that costed him his organic arms. Utterly, his predicament was escalating in a more harder scale when two weirdly dressed men approached him, the yellow one with his hair tied in a ponytail raised one of his swords crossed together in a sheath on his back and stood ready, looking precisely cautious, while the man in blue arched his arms and hands by his chest, ready to throw an ice attack. Titus swore that the man in blue was a heretic, but decided not to do anything harsh otherwise.

So the ex-captain of the Ultramarines' 2nd Company stood tall and firm, looking intimidatingly at everyone pointing their guns at him. These soldiers were then ordered by Jax to stand down, but remained on guard, as they don't know what else would Titus do to them.

"Well then giant, let us be acquainted." the man in blue said and introduced himself as Sub-Zero, while his yellow counterpart introduced himself as Scorpion.

"And I'm Jackson Briggs, but let's say these folks here call me Jax."

"And you are?" Scorpion asked, rather oblivious of the Space Marine's identity.

"Titus, of the Ultramarines."

The three men were confused at his last statement, they never heard of an army called the Ultramarines, but they were sure to be giants like Titus.

"So, Titus, can you, um, tell us why you're here on Earthrealm?"

The former Captain was surprised that these humans refer to Holy Terra as "Earthrealm" but decided to talk with them about his experiences.

* * *

All 3 were absolutely shocked of Titus' experience in war, how he was once Captain of the 2nd Company, how he fought against a million Greenskins, which Scorpion and Sub-Zero never heard before while Jax assumed that where he lived had a violent sense of fantasy, his encounters with Inquisitor Drogan, whom Titus informed was killed before the Space Marine met him and how he was used by Nemeroth as a living puppet and how he used the corpse of the Inquisitor to manipulate the ex-Captain and his squad into using a weapon which they believed to annihilate the entire Ork WAAAGH! but eventually was used to break open the tower used to hold off the effects of the Warp, and how he defeated Chaos forces threatening Graia, which is where Titus and his company fought along with the remaining Imperial Guard led by one Lieutenant Mira Nero. He also explained how he killed Warboss Grimskull, fought alongside the Blood Ravens, how Veteran Sergeant Sidonus died by Nemeroth's hand, and the time he crushed an entire warband of Chaos, alone, impressing Jax, who never thought he could fight an army all alone. Titus also explained his final encounter with Nemeroth, who was about to ascend to Daemonhood, but eventually was killed by the Space Marine himself. When Sub-Zero asked what happened to him that made him lose his rank as Captain, Titus explained firstly how he was charged of heresy (usually due to his resistance to psykers) by one of his own brothers and how the Inquisitor Thrax of the Ordo Malleus took only him away and how Graia was quarantined. He explained that before he was under investigation while passing through the Warp, the craft he was in suddenly crashed, which explained how Jax and Sonya found him.

Jax, Sub-Zero and Scorpion were confused, they couldn't understand 3/4 of what Titus was saying, but they started to piece back what they understood when Titus explained them about everything that he said, which relieved all 3 of them.

"Where are my captors?"

Jax silently lead them the corpses of the dead Inquisitor and of the four strangely colored Space Marines just by opening the body bags holding at 5 of them.

"Titus, what are these men?" Scorpion asked.

"These men, Scorpion, were the ones that detained me, the Black Templars."

Jax didn't take offense to Titus answer. He was sure that there were Knights Templar who fought at the Middle Ages, all of them were white, but he didn't really see 'Black Templars' but he really needed to get his history right, otherwise, he was just plain confused.

"Then who is that man in the strange garbs?" Sub-Zero asked.

"That's the man who apprehended me, Inquisitor Thrax." Titus replied then spat on the Inquisitor's corpse, making everyone understand how much Titus hated him.

Jax then pulled up his mini microphone on his right ear and dialed "Sonya, you getting this?"

 _"Confirmed."_

* * *

"Wow, a Captain that fought like hell till he's out." the man known as Johnny Cage said, rather amazed by Titus' war experiences.

"That giant seemed to be a beast in battle." Kenshi commented.

"Yeah, never thought he'd go up against a lot." A bare chested man dressed in roughly made pants and boots, with a quiver on his back filled with a load of arrows, following a bandana on his forehead. He also carried a bow which was now attached across his right shoulder and his left hip.

"You're telling me Kung Jin, this guy's a killer." Jacqui complimented.

"Still, he's tough as Shinook." Takeda commented, remembering how Titus took both him and Jacqui singlehandedly.

* * *

"Alright now, why don't you leave us be, we got something to talk about with our friends."

Titus complied and waited, looking rather calm but intimidating.

* * *

"Alright, y'all got that fact that this guy's an ex-captain of his own company, how he fought against a lot like a boss, and how he whupped Chaos ass."

"If I were to say, we could allow him in the Special Forces."

"That all depends. How are you willing to put that guy in charge?"

"Don't worry 'bout that girl, I can take care of him."

"By the way, who's this Emperor this guy was blabbing about?"

"Dunno man, must the ruler of where he's from."

"Yeah, make him Captain again, don't you think?"

"Let's find out."

* * *

Titus surely was patient, very patient than the Space Wolves, whom he'd known for their savagery in battle that made them as ferocious as the Greenskins, or the Blood Angels, for their dedicated eternal battle for both Sanguinus and the Emperor. Usually, in Graia, his supposed enemies fell by him when he murdered their ruthless leaders to stop their attack, and he even looked at the machines that the Special Forces utilized. It wasn't as advanced as the Adeptus Mechanius would say, but upon looking on what he saw was an autocannon firing rapidly, Titus was impressed that such a weapon could have that much firepower, although it would be something that can attract the Orks for their obsession of salvage, firepower and speed can usually render them addicted to the thrill with no absolute limit.

That is, until Jax came by and invited Titus over. There, he met those whom he beaten before, but was surprised that none of them tried to attack him.

That is until the blonde woman and the younger woman on her right sat down along with those, but the Space Marine stood up instead, since none of the chairs can take his weight nor would the table can.

"So, I take it that you were a former Captain, yeah?" the young woman said, oblivious of Titus.

"Yes." the Astartes said plainly, rather not comfortable with the humans around him.

"Okay, since we know who you are, let's say hello, I'm Takeda."

"I'm his father, Kenshi."

"General Sonya Blade, and the idiot next to me, is my husband, Johnny Cage and the girl beside me is Sergeant Cassie Cage, my daughter." which irritated Johnny.

"Hanzo Hasashi, formerly known as Scorpion.

"Kuai Liang, also known as Sub-Zero."

"Jacqueline Briggs, my friends here call me Jacqui."

"Kung Jin."

Titus was at least confused for a while. He never heard of names such as that in the Imperium, long before his exile.

"What do you say we make a Captain of our Special Forces?" Sonya offered.

"Special Forces?"

"That's right. We're here to dedicate to protect Earthrealm from Outworld and the Netherrealm?"

"What are these places you say?"

Before their conversation went further, a portal loomed outside in where they were so everyone there went out and saw for themselves.

Titus then saw what he never had seen in his years as a Captain of the 2nd Company.

A tall, blue-skinned man dressed like a tattooed Aztec warrior with a long wooden stick with round metal spikes appeared sheathed at his side. His accomplices were...

A weird man with green eyes and in sorcerer's robes, usually covering up all over, with cloth covering his mouth.

A man whose face is covered with a mask that doesn't even cover his wrinkled, blackened eyes, clad in Western garbs, his hat was filled to the brim with bullets around the cap, he was dressed in a vest and leather leggings and boots. He also carried two holsters with Wild Western-era revolvers, and he also carried an ammo belt hanged around his left hip to his right shoulder. He also had an old hunting rifle attached to his back.

A mutant whose appearance looked nothing more than an overgrown reptile, hence his crocodile-like teeth and claws.

"I had enough of your prattling Earthrealmers! GIVE US BACK THE AMULET NOW!" the tall man said, obviously frustrated.

"Ugh! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO SAY IT?! WE DON'T HAVE THE AMULET!"

The tall man then looked at the Space Marine and was rather impressed by his size, because the Astartes was around his size, and was rather armored all over except his head.

"And what of this stranger you brought along?"

"He's-"

"Enough. I challenge this strange man to Mortal Kombat!"

"As you wish."

Titus sprang forward, with others looking up to him while the other guys looked up to the tall blue man.

"Fighting me will be a fatal error, mutant."

"There are no errors in my judgement. And I am no mutant. I am Kotal Kahn!"

So Kahn charged and performed a proxy sync fight with Titus, who blocked and swatted away his punches rather quickly, until he found an opening: he dodged Kahn's kick and punched him in the stomach then threw another in the face.

"Excellent, stranger." the tall blue man commented, after favoring his bruised lip.

Kahn then punched him in the face twice, but Titus dodged the third one and locked him in a clinch where he kneed and punch Kotal Kahn repeatedly in the stomach right before the latter dropped him in the back and flipped him over where Titus rolled before standing up. Kotal Kahn charged and synced blows with Titus, who blocked them rather hardly, even the shoulder block, in which Titus retaliated with a swift hit to the jaw then a Superman punch to the face. Kahn got lucky with a kick in the stomach but didn't expect Titus ram him upright in the chest following with a spinning heel kick to the face and then the ex-Captain pick up the Emperor of Outworld then slam him face-first in the other side of the pavement.

Kahn was about to stand up but didn't expect Titus to throw a powerful punch at his jaw, then a chokeslam that broke his spine and a stomp to the face which broke half of his skull. Surprisingly, Kotal Kahn wasn't able to get up again.

"Your invasion is short-lived, mutant." Titus mused upon seeing the broken form of Kotal Kahn.

Just as he was about to beat up the Emperor of Outworld more, the Western styled man stepped forward with both revolvers aimed at his head, warning "Come any closer and I'll put some in your head."

Titus swatted away his revolvers and kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying across until he crash landed onto a couple of doors of a cargo container, knocking him out cold.

The mystical green eyed man pushed him away with ESP and grabbed the broken form of Kotal Kahn as the reptile-like mutant grabbed the cowboy-styled bounty hunter and his guns.

"This is not over stranger! We will avenge this dishonorable humiliation!" the mystic forewarned and escape via portal with the mutant carrying the bounty hunter by his shoulders.

Titus stood up and was surprised by the mystic's power. That wasn't the powers of the Warp he saw but a complete force he never saw before.

"Who was that man in the green eyes? And that mutant? Who were those?" Titus asked.

"I guess you beat the shit out of Kotal Kahn too, and that cowboy."

"Kotal Kahn?"

"He's the new Emperor of Outworld."

So in just 6 hours, Sonya and Jax told him everything regarding what happened before he came here to Earthrealm.

"He said something about an amulet? What was he looking for."

The group that Johnny Cage formed told him that and he began to understand. He started to respect these people for fighting on against a dangerous threat in what they called Mortal Kombat, which Kenshi, Scorpion and Sub-Zero told him that it was a challenge to the death where two warriors would start fighting each other until the one of the two warriors die. They also said that it was used by the Elder Gods to maintain order throughout the realms, but Titus didn't ask who were the Elder Gods, as if he "knew" them already.

So on and so forth, the ex-Captain of the Ultramarine's 2nd Company began working for Special Forces to defend Earthrealm in the best way possible. This was, technically, Holy Terra before the time of the Imperium and the Emperor.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long, again, but I'll continue with what spare time I have. DUN FERGET TA R &R, YA GITZ!**


	5. Idealistic and Moralistic Charges

Sonya Blade was a very calm and coordinated woman, ever since she was a general. She had her fair share of wars such as the Outworld War, their invasion of Earthrealm, and their cross-interactions with the Justice League. But Titus had much more different experiences than her, in which he explain where he was from, and she can tell that the realm he was from isn't a place to settle in for paradise, or simply have it's eternal war end immediately. He explained everything about him and even the "Imperium of Man", which he said to be a failing empire losing the fight against mutants, aliens and heretics all to preserve humanity. Sonya wished she could have saved the humans there in that realm and welcome them in where she was from, so that they could have a new start, live anew from the realm that has been warring for 10 thousand years.

TEN THOUSAND YEARS?! Did the Imperium waged war that long?! Sonya wondered, as if the giant was part of the war machine long before his removal from command.

So far, along with Jax and her cocky idiot of a husband, she was surprised that this empire lasted that long despite losing so many lives.

But then again, they wouldn't consider Titus as a nutcase, but an unstoppable force that only Raiden could stop, if the Thunder God ever met the Astartes, that is.

Kotal Kahn was recuperating very well, guarded by his enforcer, Erron Black, whom he promoted as head of security for defiling the giant despite his size and strength. And even he could not tell how strong the giant was before being disposed like a toy, but the Emperor of Outworld was worried that this stranger would pose a threat to Outworld or the Netherrealm.

First three things were simply terrible for him:

1\. D'Vorah turned on him for Shinnok (but at the thought that the treacherous First Minister defected to Raiden)

2\. He was driven back and his warriors were subdued by the Special Forces, later the Lin Kwei.

and 3. He failed to get the amulet, which he should have known is in Raiden's hands.

Sadly, this is not how Kotal Kahn wanted to pass. His rule was going to collapse and he had no heir to the throne, but suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a thought passing in his mind...

 _"I see your troubles are overwhelming you, is it, Ko'atal?"_

The Emperor of Outworld sprang on his feet, ignoring the reactive crunches made when standing, then he turned to Ermac who was probably screaming when strange thoughts began to harm the construct's mental health, eventually blurting out...

"WHO IS THIS?! WHO DARES INVADE OUR MINDS?!"

"I do."

Out came another giant, whose armor is desecrated in black, following with robes tightened at the lower base of his armor, and is seen wearing a strange helmet with glowing purplish red eyes. He also held a tome in his right hip, attached tightly and a staff representing the eight-pointed star in his right hand.

"I see clearly that your failures are troubling you so, is it Kotal Kahn?" the stranger said a sinister tone.

"Who are you?" Kotal Kahn asked, first the giant he encountered was blue and then the other one in front of him was black.

"I am Neroth, Sorcerer of the Black Legion, and I come to provide the solutions you have needed."

Ermac's screaming grew even worse but manages to shrug it off and was prepared to jump on the sorcerer, only to get blown away to a wall, knocked out cold, then Reptile then snuck up on him while being invisible and tries to strike him with his tongue, but Neroth grabbed his tongue and twisted it forcefully, causing the mutant to scream in heavy pain then the sorcerer knocked him out cold with a swing of his staff. Erron then prepared his revolvers, ready to shoot the stranger, but couldn't line up a perfect shot when Neroth launched Warpfire at the ground in front of him; the flames were too bright to blind the western bounty hunter, who blocked his eyes.

"Now, I wouldn't consider calling your guards if I were you, Ko'atal, or you will see how I will sacrifice them to my gods." Neroth said after interrupting the injured Emperor who was about to call for his security.

Kotal Kahn was confused. Was this stranger a fanatic worshiper of the Elder Gods? Cause he probably didn't know who were the gods that Neroth was devoted to.

"What... do... you... want..., stranger?" Kahn asked before Neroth forced him back in his throne.

"What I want, is a cooperation with you."

"What do you hope to-" Kahn was interrupted when Neroth presented him with an amulet that he was so interested.

Was that Shinnok's amulet he had in his hands? Kotal Kahn wondered.

"Now, do we have a deal?"

Titus then looked at the seas, he was sure where he was wasn't Graia or Macragge, though it was technically Holy Terra, but of course, he wondered if this was the timeline before the Imperium. Before the Emperor, the ex-captain was sure that the Emperor Himself wasn't around here to save him, so he could only look after himself as of today.

He looked around and wandered of his surroundings of every of the Outworld refugees around him, yet still he couldn't fathom how could have they survived. They were technically humans, from a different world.

Yet still the thought of... something strange worries him. He felt a ping of the touch that was supposed to leave him. The ex-Captain had a thought way too obvious to be ignored.

Had Chaos come to this world?

Had the forces of the Dark Gods found a way to this backwater realm?

And if so, how do they influence the poor inhabitants living here?

That was a question he would have for later when Sonya invited him to look at the downed Thunderhawk that took him away from Graia, and after taking him to this place by a Warp storm accident.

Titus was sure that he couldn't blame the machine spirit for doing it's service for the Imperium. But otherwise, he found something that laid on his metal feet upon entering the downed dropship.

A chainsword and a plasma pistol. Titus thought, that these can serve him well since the Kraken Bolter he carried couldn't work properly, and that he had no techpriest to repair it for him. Did it matter to him? Probably not, he's removed of command and rank upon being apprehended by the Inquisitor whose corpse Titus personally burned to a crisp. He couldn't also get the gene-seeds from his Black Templar brothers either, he wasn't an Apothecary, for the Emperor's sake!

But of course, in front of others, the Special Forces were surprised that the chainsword actually roared to life, giving Takeda a slight frightening feel; he didn't want to be chopped meat by the weapon Titus was holding like a sword.

"You all have answers regarding my weapons?" Titus asked, the humans around him were surprised that the Imperium could have created such amazing weapons.

"Yeah, just one T, what's that gun on your waist?" Jax asked.

The Space Marine pulled the plasma pistol off of his magnetic holster of a waist and explains this to be a plasma pistol, a micro equivalent of the standard Plasma Gun. Sonya was amazed, this Imperium he served, where did they made such guns, is what she wondered. She was hoping that the President would meet this man personally to be allowed as a US citizen, but of course the technology the Special Forces had can't even create lasers or plasma yet, they even had the Gauss weapons still to be manufactured.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero were also curious to each other. Did that... sword stayed by his side, probably, since that thing operated like a chainsaw. They probably guessed too much to see how powerful Titus is with and without his weapons.

Sonya then came forward "Titus, I think you can talk to my president about this?"

The ex-captain was oblivious to that. Who was their 'president' and where is he or she?

"Where shall I meet this "president", General?"

Kotal Kahn was quite surprised by the black giants around the strange sorcerer.

"Where did you get such-"

"From where we amass them all as servants, Ko'atal."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a giant in red powerful armor, armed with a strange looking axe with sharpened, serrated teeth on his left hand, and a strange pistol held in his right hand. What was unusual for Kotal Kahn that the giant had a bare left arm on his armor, indicating that he was human, but the giant was not to be intimidated.

"I will handle this."

Neroth then confronted the red giant, whom he identified as Kharn the Betrayer. The Sorcerer was careful on not trying to keep the Khornate Champion waiting, as if Kharn himself spoiled for a fight.

"Ahh Kharn, how nice of you to come here."

The response from Kharn was angry and chilling but not intimidating enough to Neroth.

"I GROW TIRED OF WAITING ANY MORE FURTHER SORCERER! WHERE IS THAT BATTLE YOU HAD FOR ME?!"

Neroth had to be careful of the World Eater, or otherwise be chopped to pieces.

"Do not worry, we will have it when the time is perfectly right. You will have your battle soon enough."

"Well, I better hope it has to be RIGHT NOW..." Kharn raised his axe at Neroth's face "or YOU will be my battle."

Neroth respectfully tipped the chainaxe he knew as Gorechild, the weapon that Kharn will carry with him for eternity, right before the Berzerker champion lowered it and stormed off angrily, now frustrated of the patience he will suffer when being deprived of battles.

"I apologize to Kharn's behavior Ko'atal. He is always like that, often seeking a battle as his god demands."

"No need. I have seen that fire before. When shall we prepare?"

"In due, about several hours before we strike."

 **5 hours later...**

Titus was glad to step out of that flying machine they called a helicopter. Though he would have preferred a Valkyrie for transport, he was sure that machine was hardly enough for him, given that it barely took his weight.

The hard part was nearly over. First he had noticed in awe a gigantic building all covered in white. The front interior was specifically amazing and he noticed some sort of banner made horizontally, clad in white stars in a blue background backed by blue and red stripes. It wasn't anything he had seen before in his life.

"Welcome to the White House, Titus."

The Space Marine went straight ahead, following Sonya and half a dozen Marines surrounding him through the garden.

 **Hey everyone, sorry for making this short, but I was running out of ideas at that time. Excuse me.**


	6. Encounters of the Strangest Kind

As soon as Titus encountered the gigantic building which General Sonya Blade called the White House, he wondered if it was of earlier Gothic architecture, since the churches he saw was literally similar but much more earlier, and yet, there again, this place was technically Holy Terra, but much more earlier before the Imperium.

When he entered the White House, he could tell that the building's door were a bit cramped and there was hardly any room for him to walk, but upon his way to the president's office, he encounter a man in his middle 40's in a finely trimmed Tom Ford suit, pants and shoes. His suit did possess the usual business vest with a vintage tie with square rimmed glasses fit for his eyes.

"Ah, you must be Titus."

"And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Secretary Ronald Thomas Blake." the man offered his hand to Titus, who eventually exchanged it carefully so to not crush his hand by accident.

"Where is your President, Secretary?"

"She's right in there."

Titus was obviously confused. This 'President' he was about to meet was a woman? Yet again, Sonya would vouch for him if she had clearance that is.

They stopped at the President's door and entered after a few minutes when Secretary Blake informed the president, then the latter allowed them to go in.

Titus was surprised by the interior's model and architecture, but he wondered when was all of this built? And who built this from scratch?

His wondering was interrupted by a lady about in her early 30's, maybe younger than the Secretary. She was a finely shaped woman dressed like a usual businesswoman but with fine platinum blonde hair and a usual successful mood on her face. By the Emperor, she reminded Titus of Lieutenant Mira Nero, but more intelligent and usually hardworking.

"Titus, welcome." the woman said in a firm Victorian British accent.

"You must be the president."

"Yes, President Geraldine Stokes." Sonya addled to him.

The lady then said "Why don't we have a seat then?"

Everyone in the room but Titus sat down in their seats while the Presidential Guard left and those unnecessary left with them.

"I am sorry Ms. President. I prefer to stand rather than take a seat."

"*chuckles* Oh please, just call me Geraldine. I'm not a noble."

"General Blade, how are you certain that this man is fit for military service?" Blake asked, rather curious of Titus' war experiences.

"Yes Secretary. We are sure of it given that this giant of man is indeed a super soldier."

"Really? We were getting this close to make super soldiers of our own."

"Yeah, and you should have seen how he fights. I mean, this man is a one man army, Mr. Secretary. But I can't guarantee if he can be granted US citizenship either."

"Don't worry Sonya. I'll take care of that." Stokes assured, likely to accept Titus in US society, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone.

"And don't worry Titus. You won't have to take a test doing so." the President continued, looking sincere at the Space Marine.

"I... appreciate it, Geraldine."

* * *

After a suddenly tedious 30 minutes in the personal meeting with the President, Titus was assured US citizenship in about a year since Stokes had to convince most of her fellow councilors to get the bureaus they're working for into granting the Astartes a place in American society (though Titus was more of a Gothic British rather than an American).

A day after walking back in the docks, the Space Marine was rather uncomfortable with the new "home" he would live in which was rather an abandoned warehouse.

He'd rather replace the TV with a shrine he made dedicated for the Emperor, which confused everyone since Titus would ocassionally pray to the Emperor if needed.

He enhanced the entire ventilation system with incense, which can protect him from any other stenches, Nurgle-related or not.

He had replaced the entire interior with Gothic decors (which looked to be an inside of a Strike Cruiser)

And he had to make a massive armory out of the rest of the warehouse, filled to the brim of the weapons he'd used on Graia, which mysteriously was warped in his home via Warp anomaly caused randomly from every Forge World Titus has never been to before. Chainsword, power axe, varieties of bolters, vengeance launchers, plasma weapons, hand-held lascannons, melta guns, along with frag and krak grenades. On the front of the racks of these weapons was the feared Thunder Hammer.

Anyone who has bothered visiting the "home" of Titus was rather amazed by the great design that the Space Marine had made within 3 months. For a super soldier (formerly), he was a good interior decorator.

* * *

"Yes... YES!"

Kharn was enjoying slaughtering away Tarkatans that challenged him, their bone claws were no match against Gorechild. The Champion of the World Eaters backhanded an incoming Tarkatan then sawed the humanoid monster in half, dodged another then sawed off the latter's arms and sawed the guts of another Tarkatan then killed another with a violent headbutt directed to the forehead. By all accounts, Kharn was reveling in the slaughter.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE! COME AND MEET YOUR END, MUTANT SCUM!"

Kharn sawed off the legs of an incoming Tarkatan then sawed the chest of another then blew off another in the head with his trusty plasma pistol. The Berzerker Champion then swung Gorechild in 360 degrees, slicing off the heads of 7 more Tarkatans surrounding him. One of the savage warriors then grabbed him from behind as if to choke him but Kharn tossed the monster down to the ground and crushed it's head like a squash.

"COME NOW MUTANTS! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN OFFER TO ME?!"

Kotal Kahn was watching with surprise, disgust and fear, as he saw the Betrayer turning every of those still dissenting against him into mincemeat. A hall of blood, flesh and skulls were laying around where Kharn was fighting. He walked away when Kharn laughed maniacally at at severed Tarkatan head. Kotal Kahn would surely needed Kharn become his greatest executioner, but because of Neroth's warnings, he knew that the Lord of the Butcherhorde would be so impossible to keep in line.

Neroth then approached Kharn, easily not to anger him, since Khorne granted him too much favor to restrain him. Kotal Kahn could not fathom what secret conversation they were hearing but he heard Kharn's reactive shouts.

"What? A Loyalist? In Holy Terra? BEFORE THE FALSE EMPEROR?! **NOW?!** "

Kharn raised and swung Gorechild like a lumberjack chopping off trees one by one, only by swinging at unlucky Tarkatans, spilling out blood in where he swung. Neroth made distance enough from him to ensure that the Champion doesn't accidentally kill him.

"Alright Sorcerer! Take me to the Loyalist scum to Holy Terra now, that I may spill his guts in the ground before I see the False Emperor DEAD with my two eyes!"

"As you wish."

Kharn disappeared in a sudden.

Kotal Kahn wondered what kind of strangers did he bother himself with.

* * *

Everyone was quiet of a sudden when Titus finished off his stew in less than a minute, but suddenly, things were really awkward at the moment as of right now.

The Space Marine could have been less than considerate to his lesser companions' thoughts about him but he didn't want to go all insensitive about it.

Takeda was busy inspecting the magnificent weapons that Titus kept in his armory. He was wonderous of the weapons that the Imperium creates but he didn't want to confuse Titus with what questions that came into his mind, the ex-Captain was busy kneeling before a huge hammer that the young man saw in amazement with his team.

"So amazing. This Imperium's got lots of heavy hardware." Cassie commented.

"And awesome yet strange blades too." Kung Jin said inspecting the Power Axe without even touching it's power field; he didn't want to have a fried finger.

The team then saw Jacqui trying to heft a Bolter with minimal effort.

"Jacqui! Put that back!" Cassie ordered; she knew Titus wouldn't take it kindly when somebody tries to steal from him.

"What? This thing's kinda cool!" the daughter of Jax Briggs said, usually admiring the weapon upon holding it.

"That's an order Specialist Briggs! Put it back now!" Cassie ordered again, this time explicitly; she wouldn't risk the ex-Captain catching any of her teammates trying to steal important wargear from him.

"Okay, okay ma'am." Jacqui rolled her eyes and placed the bolter back; she hated it when one of her friends (her team) ordered her around like a dog.

But just as they were about to muck around even more, Titus appeared beneath them, looking quite like a sight to behold by many, causing the team to swallow their throats simultaneously.

"Now then, all is in place, and everything is in order, would there be anyone willing to speak?"

Kung Jin raised his hand.

"Speak."

"Yeah, um, how can this Imperium of yours make such marvelous weapons? I mean, they're unlike anything we've ever seen before."

"Good question. The Imperium creates wargear such as these for multiple purposes and roles designated to eliminate different types of enemy soldiers from Eldar, Tau, Orks, Chaos, Necrons, Tyranids and mutant threats, but precisely daemons themselves are threats which are indeed priority targets. I will elaborate for you all, we Imperials are on a desperate struggle against millions of vile aliens, heretics and mutants that waged constant war against us for 10 thousand years. And we've found ourselves losing hastily as every of the planets, quadrants and sectors we once controlled are slipping away from us. Death was always upon us since there was no retreat or surrender."

The team were shocked, the Imperium of Man was indeed collapsing. They've realized how fatalistic and ruthless had they become in their desperation to save the human race from extinction which in turn meant that they would also kill themselves to prevent many of their fellow humans to plan a rebellion against the Emperor in future times.

"Well I gotta admit, you Imperials are fighting like hell to survive, cause, you're all crazy like that Emperor of yours."

Titus smiled at Cassie's comment, as if he found that as a sign of respect from her.

* * *

 **"ARRRAAAGGHHHH!"**

Kharn suddenly arrived at not where Neroth promised to take him to a huge experimental room with a yellow and black humanoid being, draped in black robes that covered her head and her breasts, along with black linen panties. Mostly, she was dubbed "D'Vorah" by many.

"WHAT?! DAMN YOU SORCERER, YOU DECEIVING WORM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME TO THE LOYALIST BASTARD NOT WITH THIS ABOMINATION!" Kharn cursed at the deceptive Neroth who was not around.

"May I ask, who are you?"

"Kharn. And you are?" the Berzerker asked rudely, he, like Imperials before the Horus Heresy, hated mutants. Top of it all, he was sick of fighting them, especially since the Tarkatans proved no challenge to him.

"D'Vorah, and this one is confused to who were you speaking to."

"That lying maggot, Neroth! He was supposed to give me a worthy challenge, not get stuck with filthy xenos like YOU!"

D'Vorah didn't take offense to that, she was obviously confused to who was Kharn supposed to fight or who was Neroth.

"May I propose something to you? If you help this one, then she can help you too to find the challenge you seek."

Kharn was beginning to wonder if he can trust D'Vorah with that and left her alone to think about it.

* * *

 **AN: I'll put up a poll as of right now to figure out if Kharn will trust her or fight her and break out of where he is. Anyways, don't forget ya gitz, that ya need to R &R, too! **


End file.
